Cyclone Effected Petals
by Jackie Ruby
Summary: Fated Body and Soul finally meet, months after the fall, a second Begins Night. A simple soul, content with silver and a soul of memories, never knowing her true eyes. Yet, the planet calls them together to save all they can. Maybe... They might be able to.
1. The Fallen B What Is A W

**Days Before The Fall**

* * *

"I'm sure you must have questions."

"Maybe one… or two…"

The voices always came in so distant from where she slept. To be fair she slept in a bulletproof glass tube with a direct connection to the planet. It's the only way she's been able to live so far, until she can find the partner she's dreamed of since she was first brought here.

The silver eyed girl…. She felt a connection with her whenever Remnant planted a dream inside her head. She always felt so distant, yet so close at the same time. She just wishes that she finall-

"Professor, who is this girl over here? She doesn't look like a maiden."

The voice cut off her thoughts as we finally see her. A girl in plain white pajama clothes floats inside of a glass tube with a strange green liquid covering her. Her black hair flows in the substance ever slowly as the sounds clearly reach her now.

"She Ms. Nikos, is the product of unfortunate circumstance who has been under my care since a friends passing."

She would have nightmares of that night rarely. The first Begins Night, well at the time, the only Begins Night.

* * *

 **10 Years Ago**

"Ozpin!" The well dressed man in white and black, with skull tatoos around his face shouted as the helicopters shot down the tower they stood.

Ozpin, carrying a small child, ducked as the man stood over the professor and took the bullets. As he fell to the floor, he layed his hand out to the child as he gave his final breaths, and final words.

"Please be safe… My gentle Breeze…"

* * *

She never knew who that man was. All she could gather was that they knew each other at some point or another. And she was important to him in a way. Perhaps he was just a mercenary that grew too attached to a mission. A father concerned for his child. Or maybe, he was just a random man that knew her name, because he wanted to help her.

She would never know because he died saving her. At least she took comfort in her name from that night. Breeze Prism… Breeze as gentle as the wind meeting with a prism to create the rainbow… She always loved that name.

"Why is she in that device?" The voice asked another question about her. She was getting irritated now, why not just ask her directly?

As if reading the mind of the girl in the tube, Ozpin pressed a small button off to the side, as the liquid slowly drained. Ozpin stepped to the side as the tube slowly slid open to allow the girl out. As she stepped out, she opened her eyes to look at the source of the voice that was asking so many questions. Slowly they look up, to reveal a green eye and a pupil-less eye.

The source of the voice was a tall, very tall, girl with long red hair and calm as a forest green eyes. She wore her bronze armor well, accentuated by a red sash on her waist.

"Why not ask her yourself?" Ozpin simply replied in question as the two stared at the other for a few brief moments before finally Breeze spoke.

"Yo, Nikos~." The girl stated in a curious and playful tone. Well, if that's how you would describe her voice anyways. She looked at the girl in excitement as she slowly walked around her in excitement.

"I was only able to do a little read on you because all the students here this year really fascinated me. You really stuck out to me with your fighting skill, and my my your sense of men is re-"

"Ahem." Ozpin interrupted, as Breeze stopped talking.

"Sorry, about to go personal there. As for your question, I reside in the Remnant Diviser to keep me alive, until I find my partner at least."

"To keep you alive? Partner? Bu-"

"I believe we should let be for now, we have much to discuss." Ozpin cut off, as Breeze went back to the large tube. Climbing back in, and letting it close, she felt the data of the planet begin to flow into her once more. As she went to sleep once more, she began to dream of the silver eyed girl once more. How happy she looked to be next to a girl with orange hair and freckles.

Perhaps a read on her would help her transition into being friends with the girl later on when they can finally meet.

* * *

 **Moments Before The Fall**

Breeze was awoken abruptly as she was ejected out of the tube machine all too suddenly for her liking, as a frantic Ozpin handed her a briefcase of considerable weight, Pyrrah and a scraggly blonde teen by his side

"I'm having Mr. Arc here, escort you and the project out of here, and to a safer location. No time for questions just go!" The usually calm man from her experiences with him shouted as an arrow flew past them.

"Please, as if I'd let you just walk out of here calmly…" A woman's' voice spoke out as another arrow flew, the blonde blocking it with his shield. As the blonde took Breeze's hand, they began to run as fast as they could while Breeze heard a sound she hadn't heard since Begins Night so many years ago.

" **SKULL.** "

Looking back, if only for a moment, she saw the man who had taken care of her for the past ten years of her life be surrounded by skulls and armored plating for a moment before the trio ran into an elevator and left, with the last sight of Ozpin being the sight of his tired smile and a skull helmet forming around his head.

* * *

As the trio left the room Breeze had called home, if in a way, for so many years of her life, she opened up the briefcase and from it jumped out a small opaque white robotic dinosaur. It let out a roar, as Breeze gave it a small smile. "I'm glad to see you as well, Fang!"

The two others in the elevator looked at the sight in confusion until the elevator stopped and the three went running out, Breeze closing the case back up. As the trio went on running, they heard explosions come from the tower, and looking back saw a large dragonous monster fly ever closer.

As Breeze could only watch in horror at the sights, she could feel the presence she had felt in her dreams grow close. "The silver eyed girl… She's here!" She shouted as she ran off, Fang staying on her shoulder.

"Wait!" The blonde man screamed as Pyrrah stopped him from running after her.

* * *

Breeze runs as fast as she can, until she finds she finds her. A girl in red and black clothing standing next to a girl in a pretty white dress. But what makes the girl in black and red is her eyes. The silver eyes that Breeze had been looking for. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her before stopping in front of the two girls, panting heavily.

"I...finally...found you...The...silver..eyed...girl…" Opening the case with what strength she had in her, she pulled out a red buckle with various wires and pipes poking out of it. Two slots, one on each side of the device each sporting a small window. She took the device and placed it upon the girl in red's waist, the same device appearing on Breeze's wait in a small glimpse of light at the same time.

Understandably confused, the two girls were about to unleash a storm of questions upon Breeze, when the girls in white has a sudden eruption of sound from her pocket. Pulling out a small screen device, the man that Breeze was with before shows up on screen.

After a quite hectic conversation, the girl in red looks at Weiss for moment, before looking back at Breeze. "I'm very sorry, I have somewhere to be, I'm sure whatever this is can wait-" As she attempts to take the device off, Breeze stops her.

"Please take it with you, along with these…" Breeze spoke softly as she handed the girl three small USB sticks. Each of a different color. "I'm sure they will prove useful later." Breeze spoke as she took three other USB's out of the case and placed them in her pockets. She tossed the briefcase away, as Fang let out a roar.

"I'm sure we will see each other again." Breeze spoke as she walked away, off to the sounds of people yelling.

* * *

As Breeze was put into a large airship, she saw a girl with bright orange hair talking to a boy with dark hair and one pink stripe.

"Do you think they'll be okay? I'm worried that…"

"Nora, they'll be okay."

Breeze saw them comfort each other for a moment, before pulling out a green USB, and pressing down on a button placed on its front.

" **CYCLONE.** "

She placed it within the right side of her belt as it turned into data, and dispersed. As she felt her eyes grow heavy, she could swear the two she was just watching were approaching her. Possibly to check on her. And from there...

* * *

...it was a blur. Breeze could see through the eyes of the girl she had just encountered, as she watched Pyrrah die. The same woman who was there the last time she saw Ozpin, was there the last time she saw the first person she had met in years outside of the protectors.

And then it happened. The bright flash, and the gusts of wind.

As the light seemed to wrap around her, so did the wind, enveloping her in green and black armor as she kept screaming. And then it was blank.

* * *

Standing in a white void with green data flowing all around her, Breeze walked through until she happened upon the silver eyed girl crouching crying.

"Hello..?" Breeze let out quietly, as the girl poked her head up to look.

"You...You're that girl from that night…" The girl let out quietly. Breeze sat down next to her, as the girl finally noticed where they were. "What is this place?"

"This is our connected subconscious. We're linked like this as long as the Double Driver is upon your waist. I'm Breeze by the way."

"R-Ruby. Wait, linked? Like chains?" The girl sniffled out, as the data flew ever closer to the two. Breeze nodded, as she looked up.

"Remnant was telling me you were my destined partner, so I found you as soon as I was able. Guess soon as I was able, basically meant the night everything went to hell, huh?" Breeze let out. She looked at Ruby again, as the girl had stopped crying.

"Guess so… So, Remnant told you we were partners, huh? Sounds pretty interesting. My first partner is probably halfway to her home by now, so maybe Remnant just thought I'd need another partner right away."

"I guess we each have our own stories to talk out…"

* * *

And talk out they did. Breeze spoke of everything she could recall about herself. Living in a tube, the nightmares of Begins Night, and how she just kind of always had this connection to the planet.

And Ruby spoke of her dream of being a Huntress, her partner Weiss, and her team RWBY. Her time at Beacon, and all the events that happened the night of the fall.

Soon, the two had become friends already. Laughing when one of them attempted to make a joke of the situation, talking when the other cried about the events, and asking questions when something bothered them. But the biggest question, was what had happened last.

"What was that feeling? That strong gust of wind and the light?" Ruby had asked, Breeze sitting up from where she had been lying down.

"I don't know much about the light, I'll have to look later when I can connect to the planet. But that gust of wind, was us. That, was Double, or W if you prefer."

"Double? What is-" Ruby was cut off, as her body begin to slowly dissolve into data. "What's happening?"

"Someone must have de-transformed you finally. Don't worry, we can always talk as long as the Driver remains on your waist! Goodbye friend!"

* * *

And with that, Ruby woke up in a bed, in a wooden hut, as the armor slowly drifted off of her. A man with blonde hair looked at Ruby before hugging her, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hi...Dad." Ruby spoke as she hugged the man back, tears of her own flowing out.

* * *

Breeze woke up in a hospital bed, sounds of medical equipment beeping, as she heard footsteps slowly approach her. A main with black and grey messy hair, in clothes far too fancy for him to be wearing approached her, as he gave a slight grin.

"So, you finally found your partner huh? Was I right? Was it the silver eyed girl?"

"Yeah... Mr. Qrow."

Qrow simply smiled in response as he closed his eyes, sitting down on a nearby couch. "Well then, looks like I know where we're going when we get you out of here."

"Where to?"

"Patch. Home."

* * *

 _ **Next Time**_

Ruby: I met someone before the fall, and I need to find her!

Qrow: Your partner is one of the greatest people I know.

?: Beacon is gone, Ruby! What's the point?

Arc: I'll keep fighting! For Pyrrah's sake!

Breeze: I didn't get to ask before, but now I can. Ruby Rose, do you have the courage to ride with the devil?

Ruby: If it means protecting others, I'll fight!

 _ **The Fallen B/Moving Towards The W**_

?: Now, count up your sins!


	2. The Fallen B Moving Towards The W

_**The Events So Far**_

 _Beacon has fallen, but in the aftermath of devastation the heroes of our tale finally meet. While distant from each other, the two unknowingly both decide to meet each other. A mysterious man known as Qrow offers to take Breeze to her new partner, while Ruby remains at home...For now at least._

* * *

 **Three Months Later...**

The small island just west of Vale known as Patch, is historic for it's large cliffs and long reaching woods, all mixed in with being home to Signal Academy. Suffice to say, many a great hunters have spawned from the island, but only the best ever come back to admire their once home.

Yet, with the fall of the head academy of Vale, Beacon, it seems even more hunters are eager to join in helping the island stay afloat amongst the chaos. None more eager, than the home locked Ruby Rose, who wants nothing more than to leave her home, and begin a quest to help others and find someone she just met that means more than she thinks.

However her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, is adamant on keeping her home for now. Only letting her leave under supervision from Zwei or himself for small errands. Of course he only has the best intentions in mind, but that doesn't stop Ruby from moping.

So she sits, and lays, and sleeps in her room all day. Occasionally she'll get a call from one of her friends that she attended Beacon with. Jaune Arc, the scraggly blonde leader of Team JNPR...JNR, Nora Valkyrie, the powerhouse of the team, Lie Ren, the level headed member, once or twice even members of Team CVFY called her. Seems they managed to find her number.

She was just thankful that they were able to call, what with the majority of communications down since the CCT towers destruction during the fall. They must've been on Patch directly in order to call, which makes her question why they never tried to visit, except for Jaune that one time. And yet, the one person she talked to everyday was only a person she had met briefly, and quite suddenly too.

Breeze Prism. Her supposed new 'partner', assigned to her by the planet itself. She questioned how that could be often, but she supposed it didn't really matter, when this used to be stranger was one of the biggest supports of relief during the mess. So far the only person she's told of Bree's existence was her uncle, Qrow Branwen when he last visited.

* * *

 **One Week Ago…**

"I need to get going now kiddo. Don't get into much trouble while I'm gone, okay?" The usually drunken old crow spoke calmly as he began to leave the wooden cabin the Rose-Xiao Long's called home. But, a hand tugged on his cloak, stopping him. "Hm...?"

"Uncle Qrow, I have something...I wanna ask you about something…" Ruby let out hushedly, as she pulled her hand back slowly.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Well, during the night of the fall...Well rather a bit before the actual fall...Ugh, what I mean is… I met someone before the fall, and I need to find her!" Ruby spoke out as quick as she could, her eyes showing how fully serious this was.

Qrow looked at his niece in a bit of confusion, before giving out a chuckle. "Ah, Ruby, I'm sure whoever it was is fine. But tell you what, give me a name, and I'll see if I can pull something out of my magic flask."

"Breeze Prism." Ruby spoke, not in any kind of tone or any specific manner. She just spoke the name aloud, and Qrows eyes merely widened a bit, if only for a moment. He pulled his hand through his hair and once more chuckled at the young teen.

"Alright, I'll keep a lookout for this Breeze. You just make sure this place isn't burned by the time I come back." He let out jokingly before making his leave. Ruby wasn't sure whether or not the man was joking, but at this point, she would just take some kind of hope.

* * *

Ruby fell flat on her bed, before looking at her nightstand, where there stood the same device given to her that night. The Double Driver as Breeze had called it. She pulled it off of the wooden table and looked at closely, if only to see the finer details. The device itself was, while impressive, also quite messy.

The device was covered in a red metal, with two slots for the sticks that Breeze had called 'Gaia Memories', to be inserted into. One colored silver, the other gold, perhaps for ease of remembrance. Pipes and wires stuck out, but not in a power destroying compromising way, it seemed deliberate, almost as if an enemy was supposed to attack there. She guessed it must have been a trapping ploy. All in all, the device seemed like it was made in someones garage, or a mad scientist's lab.

Strapping the device to her waist, she felt the now familiar belt wrap around her as she closed her eyes and just thought. Hoping that her partner, her friend was on the other side. "Hey Breeze, you there?"

* * *

Breeze Prism, had only just a few months ago, been in a tube for the majority of her life. She was supposed to find her partner, leave the tube, and do...something. Ozpin, nor his assistant Glynda, or the mad metal man Ironwood never told her anything. She just did what was asked. Look this up, use this device, help set up records for a bit.

But now that she was out, and with the one person she could sympathize with from the protectors group, she couldn't have felt more alive. Finally, she was learning what all this stuff she was looking up actually meant outside. Yet, she couldn't get distracted from her true goal. Making way out of Vale, and to Patch, where her partner resided, while picking up parts for her secret project along the way.

"Hey kid, you almost done?" The scraggy voice Breeze had gotten used to over the three month journey asked out. Qrow, the best friend she had when she was living underground, and was allowed out of the tube. He taught her the most valuable lesson of all: Drinking is smelly and gross. Or at least that's he thinks the lesson she took away from all their meetings was. To her, the real lesson was sticking with your gut and getting the end results right.

"Yeah, Mr. Qrow! I've got just about the last part we need for Project Garry!" Breeze excitedly let out, as she carried a large metal rod in her arms. She made her way out of the large pile of metal she was standing in, and over to her comrade waiting by the entrance to the abandoned junkyard they were just scrounging for parts in.

"Good, now let's get back to the Garage, put this baby on, and get out of Vale. Garry can go over water, right?" The dusty man hurried the girl out, as he kept watching around, making sure no Grimm could abush them. They had already lost the biggest symbol of hope in Vale, they don't need to lose another before it even rose up.

"Yep! And I get to meet my partner real soon too!" Breeze let out excitedly, rushing past Qrow onto the forest path they had gone through to even get here. As she readjusted the bar within her arms she lets out a question that's been bothering her for a while. "Mr. Qrow, you know my partner right? What's she like, at least in your opinion."

"Heh. Well kid, your partner is one of the greatest people I know."

* * *

Arriving at a large garage shed located in the middle of the woods, Qrow stood guard as Breeze made way into the building. Within just a few minutes, various sounds of machinery began to loudly resound, occasional revving of engines, and loud clangs follow out.

Just as Qrow turns around to enter out of worry, the garage door begins to slowly open, as the revving of an engine echoes out of the building, a large tank like vehicle rolling out.

With six wheels, a rotating jet fan at the back, and a large black shell with giant red headlights and a W shaped crest, the tank like device lets out a mighty roar of its engine. Just as it emerges, a small hatch on the side opens up. "Get in!" Breeze shouts out from inside.

Qrow follows the order, getting inside the vehicle as the hatch closes behind him. Inside, he finds Breeze in an entirely new outfit from the white pajamas he's come to know from her for the past three months.

Now there stands Breeze, with a blue and white striped t shirt underneath some sort of green hoodie, vest, cloak mashup, tan cargo shorts, and brown combat boots. She walks up to Qrow before slowly walking back and spinning around as she does.

"Welcome to the Revolgarry! Our new means of travel!" Breeze lets out in pure glee, before jumping on top of a motorcycle colored in black and green, each respectively on the front and back. At the front of the bike, where the front of the shell lays, a large screen displays itself, showing the area just outside of the Revolgarry.

"Well kid, I gotta say, I'm more impressed than I thought I'd be. Which is saying something since I thought I wouldn't be." Qrow lets out maybe somewhat happily. Breeze never really could tell with him. He sits down against the back wall, as Breeze revs up the bike with the giant tank car revving up in response.

"Hope your ready, because here...we...go!" Breeze shouted out as she hit the gas, and hit the gas hard, as the Revolgarry zoomed through the forest, taking a few trees with it.

* * *

 **Back In Patch**

Ruby sighed as she took the driver off of her waist. An hour of trying to speak with her partner, and she got nothing. Occasionally she would hear Breeze's voice say something, but it was all about some Gary thing. Figured it was some guy she just met. Maybe she could try talking with her sister, Yang.

Then again, she wasn't exactly fond of the idea. The last time they even talked to each other, was when Jaune had visited, and that was a disaster. She still didn't exactly know how to feel after that ordeal.

* * *

 **One Month Ago**

Jaune and Ruby stood across from each other inside the small wooden kitchen, Yang sitting at the table just listening to them speak, her eyes only being focused on a bowl of cereal before her. Her blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, her one hand holding onto a spoon.

"You've been okay, right? Don't need any help with anything?" Jaune asked worryingly, gripping onto the counter near him tightly.

"No, dad's been taking extra jobs around here to pass the time and get a lot of food for us to eat. You're welcome to some leftovers if you like." Ruby spoke out, nudging her head towards the fridge.

"No, no. I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, I need to head out soon. I need to start talking with the others about the plan to move towards Mistral and Haven." Jaune spoke out, getting off from leaning on the counter.

"Why would you go to Haven?" Ruby asked in reply, curious if maybe she could change it into her coming along.

"I made a promise to myself and the others. People are still hurting out there Ruby, and there aren't enough Hunters out there to help. I can't sit around and do nothing. It'd get me nowhere. I'l keep fighting! For Pyrrah's sake!"

"Well, if it's a matter of numbers, mayb-"

Yang slammed down her fist on the table, her hand clutching the spoon tightly, enough for it to be shaking. " **No.** "

"Yang, I was jus-"

"Beacon is gone, Ruby! What's the point?! We lost! Penny's gone! Pyrrah's gone! Blake is gone! Why bother?!" Yang screamed out, staring at her sister in a red eyed rage, before moving on to Jaune, who was reaching for his shield sheath hybrid.

"Because someone has to try." He spoke sternly, clutching his gear, before making his way out of the cabin.

* * *

From there it was just awkward silences whenever she walked past Yang. Neither knew what to say to the other, and it was just getting worse from there. Ruby looked at the clock, and it seemed it was already getting late.

Instead of eating, Ruby decided to lay down on her bed and just sleep. Maybe if she slept it off, when she woke up, something would be better.

* * *

Yet, fate instead had another plan for Ms. Rose. Instead of the sunny Patch morning, Ruby awoke to a red inferno outside her window. Running over and looking outside, she saw a sight most horrifying and unusual.

What seemed to be Beowulf grimm, was currently on fire, with what seemed to be volcanoes erupting out from it's skin. It stood on its hind legs and let out a ferocious howl, as fire erupted out of itself, spreading more chaos around her house.

Grabbing her familiar scythe, Crescent Rose, alongside the double driver and the Black Memory, she rushed out of the house, not bothering with putting on proper clothes, relying only on her Pajamas. As she erupted from the front door, the Grimm took notice of her, throwing a growl her way, along with magmafied saliva from its maw.

Changing the weapon into its sniper mode, she let off a few rounds directly into the creature. For a moment, it seemed it would take down the beast, until it was finally noticed that the bullets merely melted round it. Ruby, finally taking notice, decided her best option was to run from the beast. But, she couldn't just leave her sister behind.

About to run back into the cabin to grab her sister, she suddenly heard the loudest engine she'd ever heard in her life. Looking back at the woods, a large tank like vehicle erupted from the burning trees, punting the beowulf away. And, like the voice of an angel, a familiar voice boomed out of the vehicle.

"Now might be a good time to put on a belt~." Breeze spoke out smugly, as she emerged from the small hatch on the side of the Revolgarry, her confidant smile visible from a mile away. As she climbed out, she was suddenly attacked by a hug from her partner, knocking her off of her feet.

"Breeze! I was worried!" Ruby shouted out as she hugged the other girl tightly, Breeze a bit surprised by the action.

"Ah, well… I just wanted to find you was all. Figured I'd just drive until I got here. Now, comes the important part." Breeze pulled Ruby off of her, before looking her in the eyes, with her one green eye meeting the silver for a moment of mutual understanding. "I didn't get to ask before, but now I can. Ruby Rose, do you have the courage to ride with the devil?"

Looking back at her house, thinking of her sister for a moment, before thinking of all the destruction she saw during the fall, she looked back at Breeze, and nodded. "If it means protecting others, I'll fight!" She responded just at the volcano grimm reappeared.

Breeze smiled largely before hugging Ruby very quickly. "Well then partner, shall we take care of this beast together?" Ruby nodded once more, slapping the driver onto her waist, the same driver appearing on Breeze's waist. "Now just follow my lead."

Breeze took out a green memory and pressed down on it, Ruby following suit with her black memory.

" **CYCLONE. JOKER."**

Crossing her arm over, Ruby did the same with her opposite arm. "Henshin!" Breeze shouted out, Ruby shouting out the same just soon after. Breeze slid her memory into the silver slot on the belt, the memory turning into data before reappearing in Ruby's belt. Ruby pressed down on the memory, before placing her own into the opposite side. As the memories began to pulsate in sound, Ruby inferred where to go from there, by splitting the driver in half, the memories letting out an activation sound in response.

" **CYCLONEJOKER!"**

As the technical guitar riffed into the orchestral hit, armor formed around Ruby, as Breeze's body fell to the ground in response.

Now where Ruby stood, was a being in green and black armor based off of a grasshopper, a giant W upon their forehead. Her eyes glowing red, a silver scarf fluttered from her neck. As the wind blew ever violently around her, she stuck her left hand out at the monster before speaking in unison.

"Now, count up your sins!" The two shouted, the wind becoming so strong that the fire was completely filled to the max, before dying out.

The grimm snarled in response before charging, and then being met with a right hook charged with wind, knocking the beast back a bit. "Yeah, now might not be a good time to mention this, but I'm not exactly an expert at hand to hand…" Ruby spoke out as she threw a sloppy punch at the Grimm, just barely managing to hit it.

"It's okay, just do whatever feels natural." Breeze's voice let out, as the fighters right eye flashed in and out. Delivering a right kick, the fighter noticed something. "Does this thing, have a Gaia Memory? Ruby, are grimm supposed to be on fire?" Breeze spoke out, the left side punching the Beowulf away for a bit.

"Nooo… Not in my experience at least, especially not Beowulf's. Why?" Ruby replied, as she stopped punching and gave the beast as strong a kick as she thought she could manage. The fighter merely nodded, before swiping a large gust of wind at the grim, knocking it away for a bit.

"Then it's time we end this post haste." Breeze let out, the fighter using their right hand to take out the Joker memory, and sliding it into a slot onto their side.

" **JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The fighter began to float up in the wind, as the memory let out a mechanical charging noise. As the fighter slapped the slot, they suddenly split in two, before flying feet first at the monster.

"Joker Extreme!" Breeze shouted out as the fighter flew right through the grimm with it's kicks, the beowulf exploding in a glorious black and green explosion. As they fighter looked back from its landing, they managed to see not only the Beowulf dissipating into nothingness, but also the sight of a dark red memory with bones attached to it shatter, with the image of an M shaped like volcanoes on top of it.

"Woah. What was that?!" Ruby let out in excitement, as the fighter began to jump around in joy.

Breeze merely chuckled before giving her reply. "That was us, Ruby."

"That was W."

* * *

 _ **Next Time**_

Breeze: That grimm, somehow became a dopant.

Ruby: We can fight those things, right?

Nora: Let's break them all!

Breeze: Revolgarry will act as out transport and as our base. Much faster than travelling on foot, wouldn't you say?

?: I can give you the means to escape from your house.

 _ **The Running R/The Glimpse Of A**_

?: What, you want me to shake off this dust or something?


End file.
